


从良 37

by MARIAyu



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 05:27:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19078390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MARIAyu/pseuds/MARIAyu





	从良 37

37-1

\------------

 

阿云嘎回屋时正看见周深在郑云龙身上粘着，俩人咬耳朵说着悄悄话，郑云龙被周深说的耳根子通红，老大个子愣是被逼到了墙角，阿云嘎两步过去用胳膊窝夹着周深的头把他提出来，凶狠狠的说，

“嘛呢。”

周深咿咿呀呀的挣脱出来，也不提刚才与郑云龙说什么，抻抻衣服咳了两声说不和他们吃早饭，又提点阿云嘎一句——晚上的家宴。

这算是正经的家宴，周家的长辈们自不必说，还有一些未见的，譬如周深的半个妹妹和余姓的一些远亲，当有余笛与他的妹妹。

阿云嘎是当着周深的面儿问郑云龙要不要去，被问的人也没想就点点头，周深抽一口气只对阿云嘎说，

“朵朵可回来了，小心她闹你。”

阿云嘎轻笑一声，像是没听见似的去抱郑云龙，坐在他身后把人圈个圆满，又用下巴尖搁在他的肩头，一双坚定的眼直直看向周深。

周深心里好羡慕，独自瘪了嘴连说三个算了，扭头出门去正见着海妈端早饭进来，葱油的酥饼黄澄澄的喷香，海妈见周深要走，问一句少爷不吃。

周深倒也不是气，但仍要吊着嗓子喊一嘴。

“吃什么吃，一股酸臭味儿。”

 

今天是家宴，也可以说是周家这好大的集团企业的高层聚会，带着连襟的世交聊聊近况。

地产算是周家的大头，但用以维系周家根本的其是在晋中北缘那连绵矿山的开采权，近几年新闻上总说是什么过度开发，什么矿产资源所剩无几，却不过都是些愚民的幌子，那样多的山，让周家再吃两三个世纪也是够的。

这样大的饼是周深的祖父从战争之前护下来的，如今的一把手自然是周深的爷爷，他父亲因于续弦妻子的助力也算得上与老爷子平分秋色，剩下些散碎的股份是在有威望叔伯手中。

这才是周深最终想要的东西，是可以真正让腰板硬起来的靠山。

 

下午的时候周深在自己屋里看材料，这阵子起早贪黑的感觉眼睛的度数都高了些，他翻完最后一卷文案往椅子背上一靠，把眼镜摘下来在手上握着。周深本不惯戴眼镜的，奈何这副掐金丝的眼镜和王晰一模一样。

王晰怕他总戴隐形要伤眼睛，上次俩人就一起配了副，为着这眼镜，周深连给王晰唱了半个月的歌。

周深揉了揉酸疲的眼睛，也不管几滴泪珠挂在眼尾，他眯了一小会又看看手机。

随手刷过热搜榜，他原不过一扫，目光没有焦点的掠过手机屏幕，然而他的目光突然被锁住，默读了两句蓦地坐直了身子，手指尖霎时就凉了。

周深腾得起身，他步子那样快，带起的风像是要割破他裸露在外的肌肤，可他是无意识冲着，过垂花门的时候被高跨绊了个踉跄，这高门槛他迈过无数次，却是第一次跌在这砖石地上。

他细嫩的膝盖被搓掉了层皮，渗着细细密密的血，周深被这一绊像是大梦方醒，抱着膝坐在被阳光曝热的吉祥平安的拼花石砖上，烈日灼他寸寸白肉，把每一份水汽都烤干了。

周深在这儿坐了一会儿，他第一反应是要去找余笛的，可再起身却是往他爷爷的院里走。

 

晚餐前都在主屋说话，周深和余笛的妹妹余瑜站在一处，低声不知说些什么，他们虽然有面上这尴尬的关系，不过也算是正经的青梅竹马，是从小玩到大的朋友，余瑜比周深大半岁，性子飒得很，是个很有想法也很重情谊的女孩。

余笛是和周家的家长们在一处说话，他眼光频频落在周深身上，然而后者却像是毫无感触，与他妹妹说话间还有几分笑意，但余笛看得出来周深一定是知道王晰的事儿了，那紧绷的背线和悄悄在背后握拳的手，都被余笛一处不落得捕捉到，他把一声轻笑抿进手中的茶盏里，只与旁人交谈去了。

周深的妹妹也跟着周深站着，她与亲哥哥算不上多熟络，只不过这种场合她只能站在周深身旁，小姑娘的眼睛从来就一直盯着大门，像是在等着，盼着什么人来。

“嘎子哥——”小姑娘的声音带着清丽的喜悦。

 

阿云嘎是拿着款儿的，不过也是有分寸，卡着将开席的时间带郑云龙最后一个到场，他们俩身着相同款式的深色西装，郑云龙本就比阿云嘎肩宽，这衣服腰线又裁得匀称，只从外表看来，郑云龙竟是比阿云嘎还要气足一些。

两人都是满面春风一派笑的，相比之下周深父亲的面色就有些难堪，当着一众亲友的面也不好发作，他低沉着声音叫了阿云嘎一声，

“小嘎——”是有一家之长的威慑与压迫，比第一次见郑云龙的时候要严厉几分。

然而阿云嘎只是把嘴角抿出个坚毅的样子，他腰挺得笔直，对着这一家之长回声过去，

“堂舅舅好。”

 

一众人都冷眼观这局势，在场的诸位多多少都知道些内情，阿云嘎是周家这辈最出彩的孩子，也是在场面上说得了话的人。

大家都是几十年经历过来，自然知道周家急着嫁女儿，毕竟郎当这那样大的肉在外，断没有不吃的道理。

周家的女孩二十出头，生得靓丽可人性子也讨喜，与阿云嘎并肩站着也算是合适相称，而且周家的儿子不大中用是众所周知的事，阿云嘎只要是娶了这女儿，基本算拿稳了周家的半壁江山。

这样的婚姻几乎是稳赚不亏，不说有脑子的，但凡是个常人就没有拒绝的道理。

不过阿云嘎这人竟是与常人大不同的，前几年提起的时候就是不冷不淡的，现今已经是摆上明面的回绝。

好事难成，这是襄王有意神女无心，也是落花有意流水无情。

 

神女有心，却心不在此。

流水有情，只不过是不愿承这周姓的落花。

 

一时间谁也不说话，多数的眼光都落在阿云嘎身边这人上，不得说神女的眼光是好，周家那么靓丽的姑娘在他们身前一站，瞬间也就黯淡了。

他们是没见过郑云龙这么灿烂的人，气派也是他，清冷也是他，素面的西装被他穿的五光十色。

但自上次那宴之后，郑云龙的艳色往事也跟着被翻找出来，这样的隐秘只会添更多的色彩在他身上，阿云嘎又是终日与他寸步不离，放在心尖尖上疼爱，于此那昏君宠姬，浪荡美人的话本早就在外传开了。

这席间的人不免偷偷用玩味的眼光打量郑云龙，却也不好在这样的场面说下流话。

“嘎子哥，我许久没见你呢。”女孩儿来拉阿云嘎的手，她脆爽舔美的声音刮破了这僵持的薄冰湖面。

“朵妤长个子了。”阿云嘎避开女孩的手，也是先让出个台阶，眼角挂着不温不淡的笑，领着郑云龙去和老爷子打过招呼，再往小辈那圈走。

凭他的资历完全是可以在长辈周围说上话的，以往他也是站在大家长的身边，然而他今晚却直奔周深，方才进屋瞥过一眼，阿云嘎也看得出周深有心事，他过去与周深耳语，对方却摇摇头只说无事。

 

人全了宴席也准备码上，今天摆的是长桌宴各吃各的，席位是原先订好的，但阿云嘎带了人来自然要多加椅子，周家没有不给客人吃饭的道理。

阿云嘎抱着臂冷眼看着座序变动，周朵妤在他耳边左说右讲，倒是郑云龙安静的很，阿云嘎去拉他的手，果然又摸到一手潮湿，他柔声的问是不舒服。

郑云龙眼光不经意划过那小姑娘的脸，齿抿着唇轻轻摇头。

郑云龙是纸一样的人，哪里藏得住东西，阿云嘎只一眼就看出他在想些什么，倒也没说什么宽慰的话，只是牵牢他的手低低笑了两声。

席间周深妹妹是挨着阿云嘎坐，每人面前的吃食都是一样，可她却总是要去阿云嘎面前拿东西，或是指使阿云嘎帮她递个什么物件，阿云嘎在小姑娘面前还是有礼的，她要什么也就给她什么。

女孩不免再变本加厉的亲昵，满嘴哥哥哥哥得叫，是比称呼他亲哥哥还要殷切的，周深坐在女孩另侧，恼着脸斥她一句闭嘴吃饭才老实下来。

郑云龙吃饭的时候一向老实规矩，能使筷子之后也再不用阿云嘎帮他做什么，然而今天却破天荒的拽了下阿云嘎的袖口，指了指面前那份鸡油江白鱼不说话，只用一双湿漉漉的眼睛看他。

阿云嘎绷着脸给他剔鱼肉，心里早就笑开了褶子。

 

晚饭过后一众人在厅里说话，阿云嘎这时是站在长辈圈里，婚姻的不妥协到底与正儿八经的生意无关，那些长辈们当得起一声您的尊称，自然是能说一些鞭辟入里的见解，阿云嘎垂手在那听得诚恳，自己说话的时候姿态放的也谦卑，这样的行姿做派在生意场上是教人如何都挑不出错处。

郑云龙静默的与阿云嘎并肩站着，任谁投来目光都是报以温和素净的笑，他五官本就生得大方，恍惚间竟让人觉着这是位端丽的正房妻子。

阿云嘎偶能腾出眼光来与郑云龙对视，他是直白的看，郑云龙却是一反常态的，见了他的目光总是躲，原本是张笑盈盈的脸，与阿云嘎眸眸相对之后竟是有些委屈样子。

叔伯辈分的男人喝上酒就唠起个没完，阿云嘎看郑云龙眼皮已经有些打架，便浅声告罪早退了去。

 

 

 

 

37-2

\------------

 

回院里时已经是月儿高高，阿云嘎看郑云龙是累，洗漱后便让他吃了一盏安神的茶早些休息，然而郑云龙却坐在床边牵着阿云嘎的手不放，原是牵一只，却又觉得不够似的，要把阿云嘎两只手都拿在自己手里才好，十指交叉在身旁晃了两下，他前倾了身体低头去隔着裤子亲阿云嘎腿间的肉。

阿云嘎看着他蓬松的发顶，嘴上的笑都快要顶到耳朵根子，大概是从草原回来，阿云嘎感觉郑云龙原先那些媚态淡了许多，一双眼更是澄澈。

但他也发现一件很重要的事，这大概也是郑云龙逐渐长胖的原因。

这孩子实在是太懒了。

不说别的，单说在床上，以往是换着花样浪，软屁股能骑在身上骚摆个不停，现在别说什么主动撩拨，他是能躺着绝对不坐着，阿云嘎能自己抬他腿是最好，不抬就大咧咧的铺摊在床上，他腿又长又白，放得满床都是。

阿云嘎又没法说他，只能架着两条日渐有肉的腿享受生活，郑云龙在情事里的神情腔调与软穴都是迎合的，还是那副我见犹怜的熟透模样，只不过身上别处的肉不大给面子，晃荡荡的给阿云嘎的进程加了些阻碍，不过这手感着实很好，掐一把香软白肉，再留几个红印子上去，也是人间绯绯事。

 

郑云龙只用他的吻就将阿云嘎撩拨得硬挺，冒起的前端一点点濡湿，不知是二人谁的体液。阿云嘎有意闹他，松开与他十指交握的手，转而去捞他的脸说，

“你不是累了嘛，早点休息吧。”

说罢就要把他往被窝里面塞。

郑云龙早把自己亲的下身煎熬，两股热流前后的造弄，他绞着一双腿却只是隔靴搔痒，巴望着想从阿云嘎身上剥下来更多爱意的抚摸，然而阿云嘎今天却沉稳的很，只站着什么也不做，好容易动了却是将他往被子里塞，郑云龙真以为是阿云嘎让他睡觉，奈何他又反抗不了这一双有力的手，情急之下喊了声，

“哥哥。”

好清脆的一声，却又带着说不出口的暧昧情色。

 

阿云嘎被他叫得一怔，手下自然松了劲儿，郑云龙趁着这缝隙摸爬出来跨坐在他身上，捧着脸去亲他的眼睛。

阿云嘎的手也摸上郑云龙的腰线，嗓子里是欲火翻覆，把声音都烫的嘶哑，他开口，

“你叫我什么？”

“哥……哥……”这本不是什么惹火的话，郑云龙被阿云嘎这一逼问，倒有些心虚，含含糊糊的把这两个字又说一遍，这次倒是真成了满是勾引的虎狼之词。

“哥哥是你叫的？”阿云嘎看他这幅样子着实有趣，想再饶出些别的东西来，就垂着眼这样说话，另手捏住了郑云龙的颊肉，把他的嘴挤得往外嘟。

“我怎么不能叫？”郑云龙也上了些脾气，他把阿云嘎的脸捧起来逼着他对视，四目相对是一片燎原的星火，是漆黑夜幕上缀缀的明光，他又叫了一声，无比坚定的，

“哥哥。”

再附上一个吻。

 

阿云嘎从未经历过如此霸道的吻，因为在床上没有比他更蛮横的人，哪怕周深平日里挑脚跳的厉害，上了床一样是被肏干成滩软泥。

郑云龙是头一个敢欺着他胡啃的人，往日那些承受用的技巧都不见了，郑云龙把舌头覆了力，粗鲁得往阿云嘎嘴里挤，软舌如今僵硬得像一条死鱼，却又那么炙热急切，他几乎是在用舌尖插阿云嘎的槽牙，要不是阿云嘎已经洗漱过，郑云龙就要把他齿间的食物残留都掘出来。

忽然一嘴腥甜，郑云龙莽撞的动作到底是把自己伤到了，阿云嘎两面后侧有几颗牙利得很，郑云龙那舌头一通冲撞自然是跑不了被划破的命运。

阿云嘎有些恼他，托着郑云龙的颚把交缠不舍的唇舌分开，定睛看了看那粉舌尖上是有一条渗着血的口子，他心疼的很，爱恨交加最后还是轻轻一声，

“疼了吧。”又把郑云龙舌尖的一点血珠含到自己嘴里。

郑云龙下意识的摇头，却忘了自己舌头还在别人嘴里，这一摇一摆得说不出囫囵话的样子很是滑稽，阿云嘎心下那一点点恼怒也被拨开了，只笑他这幅可爱样子。

郑云龙正趁阿云嘎笑他的功夫，又把舌溜走，去辗转吮吸他身上精壮的肉。

 

原来是这种感觉。

被留下印记的感觉。

郑云龙在他的脖间啃咬吮吸，阿云嘎的颈肉被碎牙磨着，一点点痛，又一点点痒，却由此阔开了无尽的欲望。

待到郑云龙亲得往下一些，阿云嘎才得以窥见他神情，那是一副极其郑重的样子，他的眉蹙起浅浅的丘，鼻尖刮蹭着阿云嘎的小腹亲的啧啧有声，一通啃咬之后抬起头，若是痕迹浅了他会再贴上个吻，若是已有艳红烙目的印子，他就会咧开嘴笑的志得意满。

阿云嘎本是通体畅快的，可看郑云龙这样好满足的神情，不知怎么心上又漾了涩，他把身体松下来展开，好让郑云龙造作得更方便些。

 

这也是郑云龙第一次做这种事，以往他只是承受的那一方，他要做的只有把身子摊开来放软了，任君采撷，而今他也作了一回君，可以去撷他欢喜的相思子。

他不知自己是哪里来的怪异感觉，晚间那姑娘与阿云嘎说话的时候他心里极不舒服，再到吃饭时那连着几声哥哥更是把郑云龙心都叫散了。

郑云龙这厢想得混乱，却没见阿云嘎有什么不悦，他应答的神情可是温和的很，阿云嘎这样子让郑云龙纠结得更难熬，他第一次这样迫切的想紧紧牵着阿云嘎十根指头，想吻遍阿云嘎每一处肉，他要在他身上留下印记，只有他才可以在阿云嘎身上留下印记。

他把艳色的花儿种在阿云嘎身上，再吞下结出的汗水与精白，他称呼他的名字，不是什么娇嗔暧昧的，来来回回只是这三个字，

“阿云嘎。”

 

两人都是欲浪推高的火，蹦出的点点星光快烧了帷帐，郑云龙是一反常态的猛烈，盘踞着阿云嘎的高地不放，而阿云嘎又是强硬惯了，只能容他一二招摇，后来也是要翻身而上的。

这时郑云龙却不再听他，就算是腰肢都软，也要霸道的叫嚣着不服。

肉浪叠着水，是涨潮的泥泞滩涂，两个人跟头把式得翻覆造弄出好大声响，这一夜竟有一股金戈铁马破冰而来的味道，好一场声势浩大的情爱。

 

二日一早谁也没能睁开眼睛，快上三杆了海妈进来问，才见着阿云嘎披着件敞怀的褂，满身爱痕一脸倦色，床上那个还在睡。

海妈是从小照顾他的人，阿云嘎在她面前也没多大避讳，只低声嘱咐了油煎的饼要再焦一些，便转身又上了床粘腻到一处去，门声和着女人的叹气一齐落下。

再推门的时候两人都穿戴整齐的对坐着，海妈把餐食放下看着阿云嘎哽了半天说不出话，不是他那衣服穿得浅，实在是那些痕迹太露骨，殷红爬上嘴角像是挨了打一样，脖子胸口更不必说。

阿云嘎被看得讪笑，郑云龙却和没事儿人一样喝着粥，偏过头去咬了口阿云嘎筷子上的饼。

这边正吃着饭，周深父亲那屋有人来请阿云嘎去说话，阿云嘎只说不去，连请了三道才让阿云嘎放下筷子，周深父亲那院里有女眷，他不好带着郑云龙过去，蹙着眉头起身同郑云龙说小一会儿就回来，郑云龙只说好，又把带着油花的吻落在阿云嘎手背上。

 

阿云嘎出门的时候与正要端茶进门的海妈迎了头，海妈问他去哪，听了之后眉头蹙的好紧，她看阿云嘎那一脖子的痕迹，不免还是说了一嘴，

“您这样去——”

阿云嘎只说无事就匆匆出门去了，他惦念着早些回来，足下都生了风。

海妈在院里站了好一会儿，阿云嘎的背影她早看不见了才长长叹了一口气，她知道昨儿晚上的家宴阿云嘎是把郑云龙带去，听说还在宴上与家主有些摩擦。海妈是这院子里的老人，眼看着阿云嘎摸爬滚打才挣的现在这样脸面，她希望他好，希望他能长长久久的站住脚。

 

她进屋去递茶，郑云龙吃了大半碗鱼片烫的粥，颊上生了热绯红绯红的，眼睛半眯着靠在椅上放空，海妈瞥见他这幅神情是有些恼的，外面传的那些艳俗诨话她不是没听过，就只当是他人有意编排，因她起初看郑云龙的眉眼，那样清明的一泉水，大方落落的不像是外面说的那样脏。

海妈跟了阿云嘎那么多年，自然知道他似是不喜欢女孩子，可正院里的小姐有心，家长也有意撮合，这可是好大的靠山，只要这婚事一成，阿云嘎的脚跟算是实打实的稳了，谁也再撼动不了分毫。

大家族的婚事，一开始没什么情谊也无所谓，大不了娶过来当摆件供着，两人各过各的例子见得也多，却没想在好事将成的节骨眼上阿云嘎是把旁人带回来了。

这些事上海妈自治说不上话，又看郑云龙行姿做派也挺讲分寸，大概也是个明理的主儿，便也没多言语，毕竟阿云嘎这么多年铁血闯来，利害自然看得清。

可海妈却没想自己也有走眼的时候，这小郑先生看起来彬彬文质，却没想竟是个醋劲儿大的狐媚，昨晚该是主院的小姐有意亲密，这厢夜里就翻了醋缸，海妈是住在主屋后的罩房里，睡下了也能听见屋里传来的隐晦浪声。

 

郑云龙惬在椅子上，不经意流露出倦懒神色，眼唇都是滋润过的红，有些荡人心魄，海妈看他一眼，心里的话也捧不住，她收拾桌的手停下来，面对着郑云龙一字一句的说，

“郑先生。”

“您是整日在屋里的，可堂少爷是要在外面走动的人。”

“郑先生该有些分寸，知些羞耻。”

她自持着小半个老人儿的身份，话说的重，她也不怕阿云嘎回来责怪，海妈是觉着只要这话有用，伤些脸面又无甚所谓。

郑云龙却含糊的啊了一声， 像是神游才回来，他伫了一会儿回问什么是羞耻。

郑云龙知道羞耻的感觉，却不知晓这个词的意思。

然而海妈妈的火气一下就被问上来，她不知道郑云龙是个未开智的，只当他是与自己装傻。阿云嘎身上的情欲痕迹都那么明显，不知道的还以为是院子蚊虫泛了灾。

阿云嘎挺着那样的脖子在外头走上一圈，真是叫旁人把那夜夜笙歌的淫靡场面都看了去，她一想到自家的少爷在背地要让众人戳脊梁骨，这犯事儿的正主还跟这儿无事一样，她气得手都哆嗦，快要忍不住甩上个巴掌，可她也知道这是阿云嘎摆在心尖宠的人，量她的身份也不能动手。

海妈粗粗喘了几口气，指着郑云龙一个字一个字的说，

“您这样就是不知羞耻。”

 

 

 

 


End file.
